Jamie bought a new pair of jeans for $\$10$ because the price marked was $75\%$ off the original price. What was the original price of the pair of jeans?
Answer: Let $x$ be the original price. Jamie bought new jeans for $75\%$ off, so the jeans cost $.25x = 10$ dollars. Therefore, the original price of the jeans was $\boxed{40}$ dollars.